The four leaf clover
by alexanderondo
Summary: As the final tiberium war comes to a close the GDI starts operation-stardust a project that will preserve the best commanders and soldiers for the battle to come.
1. Prolouqe

200yrs before GDI Discovered the mass effect relays that connected the galaxy together, the GDI were finalizing their push on temple prime NOD's man base of operations. Leading that attack were 4 commanders led by SRCOMMDR. Alexander (blowtorch) Wolfe With . Allan (HAMMER) stone and . Tucker (SHREDER) steele with Lt. Nick (paladin) morril. Allan and Tucker are COs in charge of ZONE companies While Nick the junior officer in charge of HAMMERHEAD helicopters. The attack was in motion that day and the 4 commanders were ready for anything to happen.

Alright boysn'girls Wolfe called out we are 10 mikes out from the target zone, Allan I want your squad of zone raiders on the right flank covering the air for our mammoth platoon. While Tucker and his zone troopers take right and provide anti-tank support for the APCs. And finally Nick and his hammerhead support choppers will be with me and the commando's.

Yessir! the 3 commanders called back over teamcomm. They were the GDIs best leaders if anyone could finish this war its them. Sirs This is DEADSHOT company we have the area locked down and enemy buildings and defenses in range for artillery spotting for bigfoot platoon. Roger DEADSHOT we copy. Juggernauts prepare air-burst shells on these potential target areas. Yessir the mech captain reported as the shells were loading into the 3 barreled cannon.

The fighting begins now.

Wolfe knew what was about to happen and when he sees several NOD stealth tanks appear from thin air and try to barrage the team with several hundred rockets, all Wolfe does is laugh as he blows them to shreds with his tanks massive 160mm rail guns. Tucker takes two down using the WEIRWOLF MKII heavy rifle. And Allan spots a small fleet of NOD venom craft and hastily orders his ZONE RAIDERS to take them down, but two make it through just long enough to take shots at Nick's HAMMERHEAD, damaging his engines causing them to stall on the battlefield. While that's going on command sent the "Great Destroyer" M.A.R.V. tank to finish the fight. Alright guys we need to stop for a minute for reloads called Wolfe over teamcomm we can rest for repairs if you want. (The platoon brought 6 Mobile Repair Transports for emergency field repairs) No thanks we can take more than this! Alright this is Allan were in sight of the target, mammoths FIRE! confirmed hit outer defenses gone. This is Tucker Firing at inner defenses. and... were in. Alright Wolfe called out we are to regroup here and wait for further orders while the ioncannon charges... this is it people get ready. Sir my engine is stalled I cant move. Called Nick over the radio. Around the now united commanders, all hell was breaking loose with the M.A.R.V running down whole companies of NOD,s scorpion tanks, and attack bikes were being blown off the road they figured they had 10 minutes to let Nick make the necessary repairs on his helicopter. However, soon they would find they hadn't.

Shit! this is bigfoot 2-5 we had a misfire repeat MISFIRE! Wolfe knew what was about to happen and pulled his tanks back Tucker And Allan did the same while Nicks chopper was sitting there. Nick you gotta move NOW! but it was too late the airburst impaled the main engine and ripped the bird in half sending the hold to a flaming wreck below and the rest towards temple prime. Mayday Mayday were hit and going down Mayday! Nicks bird was going down to the ion cannon target zone right on temple prime. When the team called him on teamcomm 3 hours later it was too late, the ioncsnnon was almost fully charged and the fact that he hasn't attempted to call for help yet, the team was losing hope, still they waited until the weapon platform in orbit was about to fire before they gave up. They had to face the facts: lieutenant Nick was most likely dead.

After the funeral and award ceremony dedicated to their lost friend, even though he was just a rookie in this. They told themselves that he would be avenged one day and that from now on the remaining 3 commanders agreed to fight in his name.

When they got to the barracks to rest they were knocked out by a sleeping gas mine well hidden in the door frame.  
When they wake up they're in small tubes, getting ready to be frozen for what would be later known as operation-STARDUST...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter-1 The New Threat... 200yrs After the 3rd tiberium war...

Alright guys! This is big, bigger than kane or the scrin its... its some sort of relay we dont where it goes sir but it can b-

Can it Jones were here to find out where it sends us. Pilot bring us in. Yessir! Its gonna be about 20 minutes before we go through it though. Thats alright Joker we just need to test it and see if its safe or not.

6hrs after the USS-Philadelphia passed the mass relay.

Shit! Mayday mayday this is uss- Philadelphia we are under attack from unknown threat repeat it is not the scrin we need backup!

Repeat We need backup!  
_

2-days after the USS-Philadelphia was attacked

"This is an automated SOS from GDI-USS-Philadelphia-message begin-This is the USS-Philadelphia we are under heavy fire from unknown targets repeat unknown targets! They are not the scrin! We need backup at these coordinates-7,9,2106-19. I am authorizing the activation ofoperationstardustactivationcode:0192266154114-SD ...

This is bad. Said general Hackett. You know what needs to be done. "But sir their not rea-". "It doesn't matter if their not ready sergeant. May I remind you that the message was authorized by general stone before they got killed" "So wake them up now!

"Yessir, right away sir". As the ensign leaves the room Hackett grabs his last ration of military coffee and drinks a bit, the sweet liquid still in his mouth as he tells EVA"Make sure that Clover company is ready for new troopers."

Aye general a OX-30 transport is being dispatched. Nobody thought the news would this bad we had thought it would be scrin not these new aliens, though they were dumb to show their hand that fast. What is their ultimate goal? What do they want from us?

20hrs later...

"Alright Davis their waking up now" Good, good make sure that they are com- Who are you and what have you done to me and my men?!

I... I don't know plea- Wrong answer. The ex-commander tightens his grip on the ensigns neck. "Whoa calm down were GDI here to wake you just calm down alright... just put him down."

The other commanders awake from cryo-sleep. "Hey whats going on, oh shit! Tucker put em' down he's a friend. Tucker obeys the senior commander.

"Alright sirs the general requires your audience if you will.

6hrs later in the command room...

So how's it feel to be back commanders? The three commanders go to attention and call out "good" sir at the same time.

"Great that's good to hear troopers". "Uh sir you know that we are commanders right"? "No you three were commanders but times a changed there was no more need for FCO's thanks to this new technology we recovered from mars, therefore troopers you are now demoted to the rank and assignment of 1st lieutenant. Your welcome if it were not up to me you 3 would be privates going back to basic". "So what's the new threat the ensign was talkin' 'bout" The first of the troopers asked. "well Alex the new threat is unknown and we are sending you to deal with it along side Clover company, be ready because they are the most elite infantry unit we have they currently have over 85 successful missions to date while 52 of those without a single loss against the remains of nod".

"Now go to the hanger you have transport waiting with your new standard issue. The 3 soldiers leave and the general is regretting operation stardust because It not only froze the best it put them through genetic modification once they were awake...


	3. Chapter 2

July-15-2218-1st LT. Alaxander Wolfe...

Alex and the rest of the team finally make it to the hanger bay after taking a tour of the new base of operations.

"Too bad were leaving so soon". Said Tucker. "Don't worry man well be home before you know it, right Wolfe"?

"Maybe... maybe, well see, but we have a job to do and we need to do it good.

Welcome Zeta squad... please verify passage from GDI-ST main base codename-LUPO to GDI-ST LUPO base med-center... passage... verified please take your seats and enjoy your visit.

"That's new, never thought id see the day they make AI controlled transport". Said Allan.

"I hear that, but why are we going to the med-center we just woke up". Complained Tucker."Well knucklehead, we just got back from cryo-sleep after 200yrs. Anything could've happened to us". Alex called out to Tucker.

"Yeah guess your right".

"Well were here". "Please deposit any personal belongings in the storage unit". Ordered the EVAII medical AI.

After the 3 soldiers settle down in the med-beds the AI begins the gene manipulation to make them stronger, faster, and an anti aging unit that should cause them to age 5x slower than the average human.

"Ahhh! Oh god it hurts! please stop, stop we don't want this"! Screamed the soldiers though the AI just shrugged it off seeing this was just her programming.

72hrs after treatment...

"Its finally over". Said Alex to the team.

"Now we go board the USS-Havoc (which is named after a GDI commando in 2005 who led the attack on temple prime and saved many lives.)

Aboard the USS-Havoc...

"Your kidding... this is a joke right"!? Yelled Alex. "These kids don't even look like they've been through basic let alone commando training". After that comment a young trooper maybe younger than the others walks out to greet them, the young man is in a class-A uniform with a silver star representing over 40 confirmed kills and a gold pair of wings representing over 6 successful combat drops from orbit, the man was also Asian and had several scars on his hands and a scar on his face mere inches from where his eyes are. The man before them was Staff Sergeant Kai Leng.

"I wouldn't say that around the company it tends to get you... holy shit your the original three, the ones who stopped Kane and destroyed nod!" But really you shouldn't say shit about the clovers, we may be young but we each got the experience of 20 year vets."

"Sorry to burst you bubble kid, but we are 20 year vets and the shit we've done would've killed most people". Said Allan to Leng. Before the others could talk the ships AI announcer told everyone on the loudspeakers that take-off was in 5-minutesand that all squads that are called are to report to combat deck for training-1st squad: 1stLT Alexander Wolfe, 1stLT Allan Stone, 1stLT Tucker Steele, SSGT. Kai Leng, and CSM Brent Masterson, repeat this squad only please report to combat deck immediately... thank you.

"Well shit now we gotta babysit two kids and our backs, just great". Complained Tucker.

"Look its only until we complete the mission then we go home and relax". Said Allan.

"That's a good joke". Mocked Leng. "you see we don't go home, this is our home now".

Once the new team got to the combat deck they were given a recording of the destruction of the USS-Philadelphia.

"Wait, stop the recording there. Allan pointed out a shimmering figure in the engine room of the ship. Zoom in x2, and keep zooming... and stop!" The camera was now locked on a stealthed figure, who was nor human nor scrin. The figure was over 9ft tall and had something clutched in his hands. That object had to have been a bomb of some sort.

After the orientation the squad had to go through several dozen combat scenarios, most of which were on guerilla war tactics, though why they needed these maneuvers whey would find out in 2 weeks on there destination... What is known by the aliens as Shanxi'...


	4. USS Hacoc Dossier- 1st squad

GDI-USS Havoc-Company-A-1stSquad...

Current Members-5  
New Members-3

1-Master Sergeant. Masterson, Brent Age-21 Years in service-3  
MSGT. Masterson began a military 5 years ago and was assigned to the Damned-33rd ZONE company to help eliminate small pickets of SCRIN around earth and mars after the discovery of mass effect technology.

Staff Sergeant LENG, Kai. Age-19 Years in service-1  
SSGT. LENG even though at an age of 19 was able to single handedly eliminate a SCRIN planet assault carrier that was unaware of his presence.

1st Lieutenant Wolfe, Alexander. Age-(REDACTED) Years in service-(REDACTED)  
Lieutenant Wolfe was a hero of the GDI for leading the final blow on temple prime, and is a veteran from operation-TIBERUM SUN who was a wolverine pilot on the front-lines towards KABAL's central base.

1st Lieutenant Steele, Tucker age-(REDACTED) years in service-(REDACTED)  
Lieutenant Steele was part of Wolfe's command team during the final assault on temple prime, his official service states that he was a rifleman squad leader during the events of operation-TIBERIUM SUN, and still shows the icy edge he had back then.

1st Lieutenant Stone, Allan Age-(REDACTED) Years in service-(REDACTED)  
Lieutenant Stone was at the final assault on temple prime and is a veteran from operation-TIBERIUM-SUN, back the he was in charge of the 47th mobile-marksman company that helped GDI eliminate the KABAL AI from destroying the earth.


	5. Isolation-part 1

Isolation part-1  
200 years  
Operation-THUNDERSTRUCK  
Temple Prime, Egypt  
01450 hrs.  
Lieutenant-Morril, Nick  
97th Hammerhead support squad.

"Hang on guys I think my engines stalled! Called Nick over teamcomm.  
After the young pilot was almost with repairs he got hit by stray ordinance... and started a one-way crash landing towards temple prime.  
As he was trying to keep some control over his bird, the young pilot reminded himself that he had the beacon that would end this, his holo-terminal showed the orbital IONCANNNON platform was almost charged and needed the coordinates. He knew that there was probably no turning back once he activated it.

Time until weapon platform is charged-6 hrs.

Nick wake up from the crash landing and quickly gets his surroundings and sees that he is in a hanger of some sort. there are several fire control bots, Nick grabbed his sidearm and the beacon while jury-rigging a portable commlink so that he can try to call his team for back up. He looked out of what was left of the rear compartment of the hammerhead and saw that his side was winning. He tried to call the team over his radio but was greeted only the static. He knew the ion cannon was about to fire and had to get out of the hanger.

He heard a guard approach his V-TOL and quickly put a suppressor on his m9, and shot the guard between the eyes and took his uniform, stowing him in the wreckage of his hammerhead.

After finding his way to the venom hanger he decided to steal one to get back to his friends, when a pair of guards came around the corner... "Hey what are you doin' here Davis your supposed to search the crashed GDI aircraft for survivors. "I uh already did, there were none, so I'm going to support our line of defense with a venom. "Hang on Davis you sound different, the NOD trooper pulls nick's baklava off revealing the GDI soldier's true face, before the guards can say another word he shoots them both in the head and takes their rifles and access cards. The young pilot stole one of the venoms after back-tracking to grab his choppers IFF tags so he wouldn't be targeted by friendlies. he was almost back to base when the small hover craft had a stall, he did make it to base but was separated from his team. When the general found him, he shot Nick with a tranquilizer gun and when he woke up he was in a tube, his GPS said he was in the base that KABAL first attacked in operation tiberium-sun. He tried to break the bullet-proof glass that surrounded him, cursing whoever brought him here. Before being frozen.


	6. USS-Havoc supply manifest

USS-Havoc weapon and vehicle supply manifest update from command as of 6/19/2209

20 wolverine MK2's  
1 wolverine prototype-"Woodsman

20 Titan mk3's  
1 Titan prototype-Atlas  
1 Titan prototype-Prometheus

10 Juggernaut mk4's  
10 Behemoth mk3's

20 A.P.C's  
20 M.R.T's

25 Hammerhead transport gunships  
25 Fire-hawk bombers  
50 Orca bombers  
25 Sonic Orca bombers

6000 Ion Cannon Drones (PROTOTYPE)

300,000 Ion Mines

4000 ZONE armors (both trooper and raider)

6000 basic trooper armors

250 Commando armors

2000 Zone-Class Werewolf modular heavy rifles

2000 Zone-Class GL97 modular grenade launchers

6000 basic m419-anti personal weapons system (APWS)

250 commando-class MK48-b carbine rifles w/. underslung incendiary grenade launchers

100 Pitbulls

35 Mammoth mk4s

35 mammoth mk5 prototypes (HOVER MAMMOTH)

45 Slingshots

200 Sniper class stealth suits

200 M98-D 50cal. sniper rifles

300 grenadier class EOD suits

300 grenadier class tracker grenade fabrication kits


	7. Chapter 7

1LT. Stone, Allen, 0600 HRS-June, 19, 2209

During the final simulation-Alright guys, called Wolfe over teamcomm, we need someone to draw their fire while Stone takes the killshot

"Ill do it said Kai Leng. Before anyone could respond or question his volunteering for this task, he ran off cover to cover drawing their fire.

"Alright I'm taking the shot. The silent "foom" of Allan's suppressed sniper followed by a loud CRACK in the distance was the best thing they heard in the simulations so far. Kill confirmed. Tucker can I borrow a fresh mag, I'm all out. About 2 seconds later Tucker tosses a . magazine to Allan who catches it just as fast. Thanks I owe you one.

The following day, the ships captain Hackett called out, that they would be traversing the relay in a few hours and that all soldiers were to armor up and grab their guns.

Now this is sweet as hell. Said Allan when he saw the rifle command had made just for him, the rifle in question was a heavily modified mark-52 7.62mm 20 round box magazine with a railgun modification to where it fires the same ammo at light speed, turning this old designated marksman rifle into a full-blown anti material rifle.

Wolfe got an upgraded commando's carbine that uses . rounds with an over-under incendiary grenade launcher.

Tucker and Brent both got modified M428 rifles that had underslung flamethrowers.

And finally Leng got a basic SMG and a grenade fabrication kit.

They were all given basic tiberium field suits with composite armor around the neck, face, shoulders, elbows, chest, thighs, knees, and ankles with heavy rifleman helmets designed to take rockets.

When the ship went through the relay the team didn't know what to expect, other than an ambush. But when they got through they saw a beautiful small planet covered in heavily wooded areas.

Allen and Brent were on the first transport to help guard the MCV while it constructs the main foothold on the planet.

So this is it huh. Said Brent over teamcomm. The young non-com was still on his first mission against aliens so Allan decided to cut some slack on him.

When the ox transport craft landed the area around them was beautiful, though getting through the forest would be a problem.

When Allan tried to tell the commanding officer of the operation, he just pointed at the next ox coming in. When it landed it dropped off a wolverine, the hull was a heavily modified mk1 but had extra armoring around the control seat and joints so it would be as tough as a titan in combat, its arms instead of having a Vulcan cannon on each arm, the exoskeleton had a 50cal. with an over-under industrial flamethrower, while the other arm had a massive circular saw. On the left side of the mechs chest-plating the word Huntsman was painted on in dark red letters.

Meanwhile on the ship...

WARNING, WARNING, missile controls online CLOVER TIBERIUM WARHEAD firing sequence activated, this sequence may not be aborted. T-minus 15 minutes until missile launch. All ground forces get to minimum safe distance immediately.

Back on the ground Allan and his squad are on patrol in the dense jungle...

So far, its all quite out here. Still sir we should be caref... The young rifleman didn't get to finish his words as a bullet hits him in the jaw, blowing half of his head off.

SHIT, yelled Allan as the new alien menace finally revealed themselves and killed the young recruit. Soon he found that his team was under attack by 2 of the new aliens. As the attackers shredded his squad with heavy machine gun fire the HUNTSMAN wolverine cut through a pair of trees behind the threat.

"Well what have we got here the pilot called using the exoskeletons loud speakers, this seemed to catch the aliens attention and as a result, they jumped right into the flamer, they screamed as they got scorched and when it was over the first of the 2 was a black and red pulp, while the other was on his knees as if preying for mercy. The second of the two was still alive, barely breathing muttering to be put out of his misery. Allan however did not and restrained the alien and gave him field dressings on the deeper wounds. When they got their new POW back to the FOB they saw something flying in the air, the object glowed green and hit an area northeast of the base, several hours after the flying objects impact on the planets surface tiberium started growing, consuming all it could reach.

The next day...

"Attention to all base personal, the base is in lockdown due to tiberium sightings in the northeast".

As the final OX transports came and left the base was thriving with buildings and fortifications, it had several war factories with a ion cannon control hub as well as several watch towers, guardian cannons, and anti-air batteries that surrounded the base, along with sonic repulser fields around the key buildings.

After the alarm sounded the interrorgator continued his work on the alien, who can speak near perfect english, which is a surprise seeing as the being strapped in the chair is only somewhat humanoid. As the interrogator asked the alien (who said his people were known as turians) where his unit was the turian spit in his face, prompting the officer to pull out his ION dagger, a survival knife whose flat end is a micro ion cannon that stimulates the nerves of its victims to give the illusion of extreme pain. As he waved it in the turians face, he said we would get nothing from him, he immediately begged for lenience and for the pain to stop for any piece of information in return. The interrogator did so but kept him locked in cryogenic stasis under the armory...


	8. Chapter 8

1yr into the war.

Operation-Hellstorm July/27/2209

During the first year of the "first contact war" as GDI command as calls it, GDI gained a large foothold around the tiberium redzone, which they held down setting four bases of operations around it. Though it was not easy with Turian bunkers and ambushes every 200yrds, so the GDI Steel-Talons took control of the situation using their best weapons: brute force and extreme prejudice. During the summer of the next year a 27-year old colonial-Josh Mitchel orders operation Hellstorm to eliminate turian bases and outposts in the region.  
The operation was to destroy confirmed turian outposts while doing reconnaissance on unconfirmed areas.

This was what we thought was the beginning of the end. We were wrong.

It started with Tucker, Kai-Leng and the 92nd Titan company, their goal-to seek and destroy any and all turian outposts and hideouts around FOB-27, a GDI base on the south side of the redzone.

When the mechs got into position everything went wrong...

6hrs into the operation...

This is lieutenant Tucker Steele of the GDI 92nd Titan company, we are in need of backup the birds have us down to 12 mechs and are closing in. Repeat we are in need of reinforcements, the birds have us pinned at these coordinates-78longitude, 1026latitude. (Gunfire followed by the loud phoom of morters.)

6hrs earlier...

Alright, Leng get ready were rolling with Titans today! Yelled Tucker.

Alright im moving. Replied Leng. As they got into their titans they saw several firehawks fly in formation towards to where they were headed, there were about 40 titans total in the formation along with 20 wolverines and 10 behemoths. They were on their way to the first target when they heard screaming. It was the "birds" as soldiers now call the turians after the autopsy with their first prisoner. It was an infantry charge, they all had heavy rifles and rocket launchers. By the time the formation reacted they lost 3 titan walkers, but they did toast them after a long firefight, now they had more resolve to kill em' all, seeing they cant even leave the FOB before being shot at.

When they got to the first confirmed target area the Firehawks already bombed the birds to submission.

Alright, this is lead titan were moving to attack range. As the 35ft tall walker moved to range it fired its massive 165mm cannon at the ruins of the building. When it was over they all moved to the second confirmed area which was several hours away, the walkers had much ground to cover while going through ambush after ambush, Tucker had a few close calls when the turians fired EMP mortars at them followed by an airstrike. When they finally got to the target zone things went FUBAR, it started when the commander titan malfunctioned and collapsed on the legs. Then Leng's Walker got blown to bits by an airstrike though the cockpit survived and he survived.

This is Lieutenant Tucker of the GDI 92nd armor formation, we are pinned down and need assistance, we are under heavy anti tank fire and EMP, most of our mechs are blown to bits!

Roger Lieutenant, this is Colonial Mitchel I'm sending Atlas and Prometheus to lend heavy fire support along with access to an ion cannon strike.

Thanks Colonial ill use them wisely. Replied Tucker.

Tucker saw through his HUD that there were several dozen targets in the area, he had to act fast so he switched to canister shells to decimate the birds infantry and light armor.

After he fired the shells it was chaos as Atlas and Prometheus arrived on the battlefield from orbit, they ripped bunkers in half and burned everyone inside and decimated the turian armor platoon. The birds fought back, but after the two mechs showed up and killed most of their forces they retreated into the jungle. GDI was able to salvage most of the turian base after the victory. Good job Tucker. Said Wolfe when he, Allan and Brent showed up as reinforcements. Yeah, but we almost bit the bullet on that one, if those two mechs didn't show up we would be dead now. As Tucker finishes he spots a sparking object in the distance, a sniper scopes glare, and he dives into Wolfe bringing them both behind a small barricade just as the loud crackle of a rifle is heard in the distance. After it was over they saw that one of the Titan pilots lost half of his head, he was dead. Then the turians sent an all out assault. Shit! Move, move, move get outa the open! Yelled Wolfe as the birds showed up with massive force, light armor followed by medium and heavy class tanks supported by gunships and dropships flying close by. Stand by, this is Col Mitchel i'm diverting ion drones to your area ETA 20mins over. Sir we don't have 20minutes we need those drones now! Replied Tucker over the radio. This is lead Behemoth all heavy walkers form up and fire all weapons!

As the battle escalated more and more turian vehicle support came in to try and wipe GDI of of their planet, but after half an hour of heavy combat, a GDI counter attack came from high-orbit, these soldiers were the prototype SONIC-TROOPERS whose rifle has a 7in long titanium-diamond alloy bayonet with a sonic repulsion unit along with sonic jets on the skin-tight suits spine, allowing these lightweight shock troopers to run at 60mph.

This is Raptor platoon from ZOCOMM, were here to lend a hand with these birds.

Roger raptor, we have several hundred turian foot-soldiers in the area and need them eliminated yesterday! Screamed Tucker over the radio.

This is lead raptor i'm moving into stab distance. The turian squad had only milliseconds to respond to the new threat before them, before they could though the lead raptor impaled the squad leader with such force he was ripped in half, as the other two tried to shoot him, he activated his knives sonic-repulsar-field and knocked one of the birds into a small crater and blew the brains out of the other. A turian sniper saw this through his scope, but could do nothing because the human soldier was moving with such speed and agility,then when he turned around, there were three more of these strange commandos behind him. The 3 raptors beat the bird into a grey and blue pulp then used their sonic fields on the bayonet, they through him to the turian front-line.

Then after what seemed like a year of warfare, the skies filled with a metallic storm, the ion drones.  
there were thousands of them and they created an artificial ion-storm over the turian front, decimating any chances of them winning back this outpost.  
Tanks were ripped in half, gunships spiraled out of control and landed on turian formations, it was chaos, a pure technological disaster, all caused by Colonial Mitchel.  
And the Colonial loved a good technology crises, as long as he caused it...


	9. GDI Steel Talons Weapon schematics

From Col. Mitchel. To GDI Shanxi ground command

Wolverine MK9 walker  
Specs-15ft tall, 4ft wide  
Weapons-2 50cal. RAILGUNS  
Armor-3 1/2in. titanium, diamond alloy combined with EMP reactive armor...

Titan mk7 walker  
Specs-35ft tall, 8ft wide  
Weapons-1 182mm multiuse RAILGUN  
Armor-7in. titanium, diamond alloy with EMP reactive armor.

Behemoth/Juggernaut MK5 walker  
Specs-45ft tall, 16ft wide  
Weapons-3 268mm artillery cannons  
Armor-16in. titanium diamond alloy armor

Mobile Repair Transport (MRT)  
Specs-7.5ft tall, 5.3ft wide  
Weapons-None/Repair crane  
Armor-None/Repair drone bay.

Atlas Titan MK9 prototype  
Specs-55ft tall, 10ft wide  
Weapons-2 168mm multiuse RAILGUNS, 4 50cal. anti personal RAILGUNS

Prometheus Titan MK9 prototype  
Specs-55ft tall, 10ft wide  
Weapons-2 Anti personal industrial flamethrowers, 6 50cal. anti personal RAILGUNS

Thanks Mitchel, well put these new weapons to use.


	10. Chapter 10 pt1

After operation HELLSTORMs success, the 3 GDI generals thought of using the captured territory as the new front lines, while using the bases around the redzone as POW camps for the several dozen captured turians.  
ZOCOMM was in charge of these camps and was looking forward to their new task at hand: to break the prisoners, which was proving an extremely difficult task as the birds had extensive anti-interrogation training. Even so the ZOCOMM Colonial James Elijah found a way: to introduce the POWs to the extreme dangers to tiberium exposure, they were put in a small chamber filled with tiberium crystals and were forced to breath it in: causing their lungs to become tiberium while suffocating. After this brutal method was used on enough prisoners they cracked, even tried to join the GDI so they wouldn't die from these fates. Elijah didn't care though, his job was to crack the birds and nothing more. If he could have robots do this he would have used them, and even though his amazing technological mindset was meant for steal talons, he used it to make ZOCOMM more powerful with the RAPTOR project and the model77 sonic bayonet carbines.  
The first of the two equips veterans with a near skin-tight tiberium field powered armor with several sonic thrusters on the spine to allow the wearer to run up to 80MPH: making their bayonets ten times more deadly.

After the birds broke the Colonial promised safety in return for information.  
They gave him statistics, troop data, where a few heavily guarded outposts are and even the location of their main base on the oposite side of the planet.  
It turns out that there are civalian villiges and small towns around the area and around the planet, and the Colonial was thinking on using these civies as a bargaining chip to use with the birds to gain forced access to their technology.  
He was sending wolverines with MRTs to capture a large colony, said colony was lightly defended by a small militia. The plan was in motion and Elijah plans to take control of it for its strategic location around 2 turian bases each 60miles away, if he attacked they wouldn't be able to respond in time.  
So he set forth the Damned 33rd wolverine battalion to do this evil task, fore the pilots thought they were attacking another military target.

This is Charles Monroe of the 33rd wolverine company, we are moving to the target area and are expecting light or medium combat be advised, over.  
Roger sir all units are advised about the fighting situations in the target zone, we are moving forward.

When the walkers and slingshots got to the target area they cleared hostile targets within minutes and an hour later a ZOCOMM OX-42 dropship came in and dropped off Colonial Elijah and his personal guard consisting of 3-zone troopers and 3-zone raiders.  
Elijah and his guards took control of the turian colony and kept it under "martial law", and because the turians showed initial hostility towards GDI the zone troopers/raiders exercised their right to open fire on any bird who acted "hostile".

A few months after Elijah took the colony, he turned it into a ZOCOMM main base of operations in the region as a large outpost before soldiers got to the front lines, so they could get ammo and trauma kits. While the turian prisoners were held in large prison buildings in the center of the colony with several watchtowers were outside all of the entrances to prevent any chance of escape, and the original colony structures were used as armories, med-centers, and barracks for any GDI foot soldiers in the region, along with 2 combat support airfields for orcas, firehawks, and OX dropships could land and repair/rearm.  
The official reports are classified, so the Colonial was able to get away with this.

One of his personal guard was Sergeant Brent Masterson, a 7yr veteran in ZOCOMM who almost lost it after an incident with turians torturing him and his team.  
After escaping, Brent had to watch his team get slowly killed before he escaped. After he did, he brought a small army of Titans back to the POW camp to get payback on the birds. Though he did have to be somewhat lenient because these were civies.

On his 8th mission on Shanxi, Masterson was on a classified operation with the 83rd ZONE platoon on a mission to capture turian information at all costs.  
When he got to the base, his squad got ambushed...

Alright guys. Said Brent. We got to move in and secure the building, Jameson your with me, help me break down this door.  
PVT. Brown, your with Mendoza and Keith. You are to secure the door from behind and keep lookout while Jameson and I search for info, every got it?  
The rest of the team replied YESSIR! and after that the Brent and Jameson went for the door and blew it off its hinges. After they secured the main room the rest stayed behind as lookout. Alright looks clear. Said Brent, as he walks down the walkway towards an under ground room, he sees a shadow quickly sweep across the floor, warning him of an enemy. As Jameson moves up behind Brent they see a distinctive scope flash of a sniper and Brent instinctively dives down, then there is a loud crack followed by a bang marking the bullets target. When Brent turned around, Jameson was dead: he had a bullet wound in his chest which was small, but when he turned the young trooper around there was a large crater where his spine should be. Brent takes the troopers ammo belt and slings it over his shoulders with his rifle out, whoever did this was going to pay. When the veteran saw a turian looking the other way: he put a sidearm against the back of the birds head and told him to be quite or he would his brains out. The turian tried to shout something out but was killed by Brent's silenced pistol. Brent grabbed the bird before he fell and slowly guided the body down so there wouldn't be any noise, then he took the turians helmet and took out the communicator within so he could listen in on the enemy radio for information. Just a few minutes later the radio blared with comm traffic and the enemy was sending a raid on the building they were at, it was a trap the whole time and Brent led his team into it.

What came next was the turian ambush on the building, and the capture of Brent and his team.

As Brent ran up the walkway towards the main entrance he saw 3 turian dropships fly past, he knew him and his team had to hurry to the evac zone In the jungle.  
Just as they got out and into the jungle, they saw their hammerhead dropship get shot down by something, then they saw several turians move out of the bush and towards them. They yelled for the small team to freeze and to drop their weapons. All but CPL. Fetcher complied, he tried to shoot one with his shotgun and was met with a barrage of sniper fire. After the Corporal was killed, they left him there and stuffed the others of their power armor and guns, leaving 7 soldiers in all black jumpsuits. They were packed in the third dropship. The trip to the POW camp was several hours and the team was miserable. When they were ordered to get out they were told they were now POW's of the turian hierarchy and had certain rights and privileges to this: right-1-you are entitled to 3 meals a day and water. Right-2-you are entitled to a sleeping quarters and may be transported to other POW camps. Privilege-1-you may avoid heavy work if you give us information. Privilege-2-you may avoid brutal interrogation by telling us what we need before the interrogation. Those are your rights and privileges, I hope you'll be respectful and cooperate with this situation, remember you are now property of the turian hierarchy and we can execute you at any time...


	11. Isolation-part-2

Isolation part-2-Nick Morril  
USS-Havoc 2-years into the war  
Cryo deck.

Before Nick could react to being trapped in the pod, he was frozen and was moved to an underground facility until the USS-Havoc was built. He was then moved aboard the massive ship as hidden cargo.  
When the young Sergeant was free from his cryogenic slumber, it was 2-years into the First Contact War.  
While at the same time a leader in ZOCOMM was rounding up turian POWs into camps as hostages.

Who are you. Said Nick when he was freed. The Sergeant looked at his reflection in the metal and saw that he was still the same.  
A crewman walked past and set a uniform on a table for Nick to change into. The uniform was a black fatigue shirt with armored khakis, a dark green and brown camo jacket, beret and 2 rifle magazine belts which could carry about 7-8 ammo cartridges each. On the shoulder padding of the jacket was USS-Havoc while on the side of the chest of the fatique shirt was Nick's name and service number (01772509-20487912-NM) He looked at the back of the suit and saw it had 8 small thrusters on the back. After Nick changed into the soldiers wear the crewman came back with a rifle.  
The rifle looked like an old style semi-automatic M-14 and had a bayonet attached to the barrel, it also had several rings around the center of the barrel which meant it was a RAILGUN of some sort, he checked the chamber and noticed  
it was to hold a modified 7.62mm round that was called 7.62-16EC which meant the magazine would hold no more then 16 bullets with one in the chamber. The ships CO met Nick and led him to the simulation pods where he learned of the extreme fighting conditions on Shanxi. After several hours of training, the young NCO was led to the mess hall, then to a drop pod for one person. The Havocs CO General Jon Grissom pushed Nick in the pod and told the NCO to strap in, he did so and after that the pod launched to the hostile colony below. While in the pod during the decent Nick saw the briefing on the pods EVA unit and his goals for Operation:Lost-Hope, his goals were to sneak in to a ZOCOMM controled town and capture a Colonial James Elijah for war crimes and tiberium experiments. Then the EVA unit showed pictures of aliens in small chambers filled with tiberium, and other attrocities. The EVA unit's microchip then ejected from the console and Nick inserted it into his suits wrist-mounted computer then braced for the impact, while checking the suits features (Tactical cloak, Sonic thrusters, and an emergancy trauma harness in the suits breast plate that would inject a chemical healing compound into his body when mortaly wounded.) When the pod crashed, he saw he was in a heavily forested area. In the distance there was the sound of gunfire then as it finished there were 5 ZOCOMM rifleman followed by the infamous Colonial: Elijah, they went to the corpses of the enemy and put extra rounds into their skulls. Nick followed them through the jungle and saw multiple skirmishes happen. After the final skirmish the squad walked into a large clearing, as they were settling down the enemy attacked. As the firefight escalated a dozen soldiers flew out of nowhere and charged the hostiles with bayonets. He could barley keep track of them. When it was finally finished Nick saw Elijah walk on a small path that led outside of the forest. When he saw where it led he almost fainted: it was a GDI ZOCOMM complex with several watchtowers and soldiers, with a few wolverine walkers patrolling the outskirts of the base. Seeing this he switched his tactical cloke on and moved towards what had to have been the command center. When he got to the stairs he saw a handsome guard with an assault rifle slung over his shoulder, he saw the glint of an ID card and saw that it said SGT. Masterson, he also had pair of goggles on, which had to be infrared glasses. When the sergeant saw Nick he beat him to the ground with the butt of his rifle and kept it trained on him, what happened next he wasn't sure because he blacked out after hearing " Looks like we got an intruder among our ranks. When Nick woke up he was in a high tech prison cell, then Elijah came in with Masterson and told Nick "Welcome to the PIT"...


	12. Chapter 10 pt-2

After the Turians left, Brent looked around his cell and saw there were 3 more prisoners: all human and they were still in their ZONE jumpsuits.  
Then as he remembered their names (Grissom, Piers, and Reed.) Another Turian guard came in with a sword of some sort. The guard dragged Piers off for interrogation and when he was brought back he was a hollow shell of his formal self. Before the guard left Brent grabbed the knife hidden in the sole of his boot and attempted to stab the guard, but he seemed to expect it and grabbed the knife by the blade and broke it off the hilt before it even got close to his chest then laughed as dark blue blood dripped out of his palm. As he left there was a small puddle of the blood on the floor. Alright said Brent: what are we going to do, he has GDI information that cannot fall into enemy hands. After he finished talking Piers asked them to kill him because he too much information to fall into enemy hands. So Reed grabbed the knife in his sole and asked Piers if he was sure. Piers said yes and made a sick gurgling sound as his throat was slowly slit by the service dagger. when it was over Reed made a field dressing over the wound with parts of Piers' jumpsuit. Then Reed grabbed Piers' knife and gave it to Brent. Then Reed told everyone the plan in a cold whisper: Brent your going to help Grissom hold the guard down when he comes in to interrogate us, then i'm going to slit his throat and take his sidearm. Several hours later 3 guards came in to escort them to get food and water and after the ate and drank they were put back in the cell. Another hour or two later the interrogator came back and Brent and Grissom preformed their roles perfectly then Reed grabbed his knife and put it against the birds neck and asked him to not say a single word of alarm, when he tried to scream something (probably help or alarm) Reed slowly slit his throat half way leaving the guard barely alive, Reed grabbed the aliens handgun and told the others the escape plan as he took the turians keycard and propped the dying plan was to use the card to get out of the cell, then they would try and find their weapons and armor (if it was there). After searching for anything useful, they were going to sabotage anything useful to the birds:food and water after they looted enough to survive in the jungle, then if they could, blow up fuel or weapons and leave the area. After Reed told the others the plan they left the cell after they hid the dying guard underneath a makeshift tarp made from Piers jumpsuit. Alright, said Brent. What are we going to do once we escape though? I mean we cant just live in the forest forever, we need an extraction or something. Were still working on that part. Said Reed. My ZONE armor had a radio to ZOCOMM command, but if we cant find it were going to have to live on our own for a while. When they got to a group of buildings with no windows the group thoughtnit might be a barracks or armory, but when Reed pressed the button that would slide it open, he was greeted with gunfire to the legs, then the birds responsible stepped out: there were three of them in full suits and power helmets, all had large rifles that Reed saw automaticly loocked like the heavy rifles his squad used in ZOCOMM while on the frontlines. Reed screamed: Run! as he pulled on something on the front of his jumpsuit, brfore being shredded by the machine gun fire. Grissom pulled Brent away and threw him onto the floor, before diving down himself. As he did, the sound of a sonic shatter was heard and when Brent loocked half of the building was destroyed (along with the guards). What the hell was that?! Asked Brent. It was the shatter charges in his suit. Replied Grissom. We have to keep going, he continued, because those birds will be on us soon: we need to finish escaping or face death.

Alright, said Grissom: the guards will be mostly investigating the area that was shattered, that means that we need to go west towards the wooded areas and then break for it. Alright, replied Brent as they continued sneaking through the compound. "Wait"! Grissom said in a hurried whisper. Brent stopped as he foot almost set off a tripwire alarm, then quickly stumbled over it. They were almost out: just two more checkpoints to sneak through before they got to the woods...


	13. Chapter 11

Operation-Shephard-6 months after operation HELLSTORM...

CPT. Tucker, 27th ELITE INFANTRY LEGION, south of prison camp-codename: cage...

Alright, were around here. Tucker marks an area on the holo-map. the camp is there, and our task is to liberate the POW's. Lets move and well be done before daybreak. As the platoon moved through the dense jungle, everyone constantly checked their stealth suits and suppressed carbine rifles. The job was to not get detected and liberate as many GDI soldiers as possible. Alright team, I think this is it. Check your weapons and ION KNIVES and remember: absolute radio silence until we find prisoners. Now move out!. Tucker was with two soldiers both of which knew the severity of the mission, as they moved through the courtyard, they encountered several armed patrols as an explosion was heard, followed by alarms. The team ignored it and moved toward what they believed was a makeshift cellblock. Alright. said Tucker in a cold whisper. Don't break stealth and keep your weapons trained. As tucker opened the door a turian with a combat dagger in his neck fell down in front of everyone, the bird had a set of papers in his hand, as Tucker examined the paper he saw three names: Brent, Piers, and Reed. Shit, these guys are ZOCOMM elite troopers, alright teams you have new orders search for three POW's by the names of Brent, Piers, and Reed. They are ZOCOMM commandos and are vip targets for liberation, find them at all costs! Tucker continued to follow a trail of turian blood on the floor until he found a building that was ripped to shreds and several bodies in it.

Team, this is Tucker I found the source of the explosion, one GDI shaped sonic charge. There are 4 bodies: one human and three birds, the holotags belong to SGT. Reed.

Repeat Reed is confirmed KIA. Tucker doubled back when he heard someone yell in the distance. When he got there, he saw two POW's holding a turian hostage and surrounded by at least 5 more. He heard one of the prisoners yell "Don't come any closer or ill kill him! he then fired off a shot in the air to ward off the guards.  
Guys, said Tucker over the radio, get to my location now the guards have the other two prisoners surrounded. Repeat VIP targets are in danger. Roger this is team 2, we have snipers in range ready to take the killshots. Do it, replied Tucker. Shortly after there were several cracks in the air and the turians fell one by one until the last one dropped. Tucker moved to the prisoner with the gun and grabbed it before uncloaking.

Who are you asked the first POW. That's not important right now and my team is here to extract you two.

3 Months Later

1SGT. Masterson, Brent

103rd ZONE GUARDIAN Regiment

ZOCOMM, FIELD BASE-19

Elijah's watch-12:42pm

This is Sergeant Masterson, reporting 3rd hour of guard shift. Everything is all cle... (Smack!). "Don't come looking for your guard Elijah, if you know whats good for you."

3hours later...

"So Nick Morill. This is your attempt to stop me, pathetic. My guard will want payback, aint' that right Brent." Yessir!  
(Elijah leaves the room and Brent and Nick are alone) So, said Brent: what should I do with you? Your not with GDI forces on the planet. "..."  
So, you don't talk. That just makes my job easier, less guilt that way. (Brent pulls out a pistol) (Bang... Crack!)  
As Brent walks out of the room he sees a hologram come off an emitter on Nick's chest plate. The hologram quickly turns into an image of a Turian before vanishing.


	14. Final Chapter

Final chapter...

Alexander Wolfe.  
GDI inter-species special-forces platoon  
ZOCOMM FIELD BASE-19  
3:42pm

Alright, said Wolfe. I may not like your kind, but if the intel is solid: we need to bring Elijah to justice, for his experiments on your species and his misuse of military resources. Lets move! As Wolfe and his team of 2 humans and 2 turians moved towards the bases front gate, a wave of ZOCOMM commandos ran towards them bayonets extended. "You will leave this planet in a bag"! Take cover, yelled Wolfe. As the soldiers moved towards them, they suddenly turned and ran the other way. Wolfe looked behind him and saw a MAMMOTH WALKER slowly walk towards the base with massive headlights while firing railguns, machine guns, and missiles at the base. "Alright Wolfe this is big iron 2-7, we are here to provide fire support and assist capturing HVT over. Roger big iron my team is moving in.

As Wolfe and the team moved towards Elijah's command center a soldier walked out with a sidearm, it was Brent.  
"I'm sorry Wolfe, but I cant let you take the Colonel". (Brent pulls out a Taser and shocks himself).  
"He's out cold, said Wolfe. Elijah is just in that building: switch to tranquilizer rounds. Remember we need him alive.

Inside the ZOCOMM command center...

"There he is"! Yelled Wolfe. Get him!. (The team fires cold rounds at Elijah, who collapses seconds after).

Epilogue...

4months after first contact war  
Shanxi  
GDI/TURIAN HIEARCHY meeting grounds  
Colonel Elijah's trial

Colonel Elijah appears before Generals Anderson and Hackett, and two Turian Generals.

"We are here today in good faith of the future to try Ex-Colonel Elijah of several offenses: murder, betrayal, murder of a GDI officer, theft of government resources, the launch of liquid tiberium and inhumane treatment and brutal experimentation of POW's.  
We the leaders of both militaries, Turian and Human find you guilty of most charges and are hereby sentenced to death by firing squad.  
The execution will take place in one week.

3days later...

Shanxi  
GDI/TURIAN HIEARCHY meeting grounds  
Clover companies trial

We, the military minds of the GDI and Turian Hierarchy are here to discuss the fate of GDI black op group CLOVER, there is only one charge: the death of hundreds of innocent bystander. The sentence is court-marshal, and anything else may be added by GDI central command.

The day of Execution.

Guards, Attention! Left flank, march! Bring the defendant forward.  
Colonel Elijah, you are found guilty of all charges and are to be executed, guards: ready, arms! open fire!

(Flash, bang). Where did he go? I don't know search the area!

The End.

please give suggestions and/or advise for any future fanfics in the future, my next project will be mass effect-1 with GDI as the alliance.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. This story will affect what happens in the next fanfic!


End file.
